He's My Secretary
by ShiniBarton
Summary: So, are you gonna come inside with me? Or do I have to sweet-talk you some more?" -YAOI, 8/11-


He's My Secretary

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Axel x Marluxia; 8/11

Summary: "So, are you gonna come inside with me? Or do I have to sweet-talk you some more?" -YAOI, 8/11-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: I wanted to a boss/secretary kinda thing, so why not with these two? We'll say Marluxia is 25 and Axel is Axel's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"Sir, it's time to get up. Your meeting with the other designers is in forty-five minutes."

I rolled over and glared at the voice who had woken me up.

"Tell them I don't want to be in the show..." I grumbled and pulled the covers up over my head. I heard him sigh and come closer.

"You're being childish. The meeting shouldn't last that long at all. You can rest after you look over the fabric samples Demyx sent you."

"What fabric samples?" I pulled the covers down to look at him. Marluxia opened his schedule book and cleared his throat.

"Tuesday you gave Demyx designs for the new men's casual pants and last night he gave you fabric samples for them. I know you didn't do it then because you were drunk last night."

As soon as he reminded me my head started pounding.

"Damn, now my head is killing me..."

"Don't even try to get out of this. I would say that you would learn from this experience, but we all know you aren't capable of learning from your bad decisions."

"Geez," I hissed. "Get me some aspirin and I'll get up."

"It's on the bedside table with a glass of water," he said before sitting down on the couch.

_He really thinks of everything, doesn't he..._ I thought with a grin as I reached over and took the pills.

"Where's my suit?"

"On the dresser, freshly dry-cleaned."

"My good-morning kiss?"

He looked over at me from the couch with a slightly annoyed expression. I just smirked.

"I'm not kissing you."

"I'll be good the whole day, I promise!"

"I said I'm not kissing you."

"I won't go to that meeting if you don't," I crossed my arms defiantly. Marluxia got up with a sigh and walked over to me.

"Really, you're such a child," he murmured before tilting my chin up and kissing me. Just as I was about to get into it, he pulled away.

"Now take a quick shower and get dressed. We'll be running late for the meeting."

"Fine, I'm going."

* * *

"Now after we have your designs, Axel, then we'll have..."

I groaned and yawned. Marluxia said the meeting wouldn't last longer than an hour, but it had been going on for almost three. I was beginning to wish they had just called me and told me how many designs they wanted and where they would be in the show instead of boring me to death.

"Marly, this is boring," I whined. "Can't we go now?"

"Sir, please bear with it for a few more minutes. I know you have a short attention span, but try to pay attention for a little longer."

I wanted to rip my hair out, but I managed to make it through the entire meeting. I flew down five flights of stairs and jumped into the limo. Marluxia joined me a few minutes later.

"Where to, boss?"

"Home, dear GOD send me home!"

"Stop being so dramatic," my secretary cleaned his glasses off and put them back on. "It wasn't as bad as you make it seem."

"Yeah, 'cause it was a hell of a lot worse! They could've called me for all that."

"You would have dodged their phone calls all morning and I would've had to duct tape the phone to your head."

"Ooh, harsh... but it turns me on..."

I nibbled on Marluxia's ear and he scooted away from me.

"Is sex the only thing that's on your mind?" he asked.

"Most of the time, yeah."

"Well, there are other people that would satisfy your needs, and I'm not one of them."

"I can get any other guy I want, but you're the only exception!" I sighed frustratedly. "Why do you play so hard to get?"

"I'm not playing anything. I just don't mix pleasure with business."

I decided to use the most forward approach I could think of. I yanked him closer to me by his tie and licked his lower lip.

"Then don't think of me as your boss. I'm just a guy that wants to fuck you until you scream my name... think about it that way."

"Why do you want me so much?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I whispered in his ear and smirked when I felt him shudder. "You're hot, you're forceful, and you're probably the only person who doesn't kiss my ass because I have money, even though I want you to."

Marluxia blushed and looked at me. Then he tried to push himself away from me.

"Stop joking. It's not funny to toy with people's feelings."

"I'm dead serious!" I yanked him close again. "I might have a short attention span, but I've been after your ass since you started working for me three years ago. I'd give up everything I have for you, damn it!"

"... I've never had anyone say that to me," he admitted softly. I smirked.

"We're here, boss."

"So, are you gonna come inside with me? Or do I have to sweet-talk you some more?" I breathed against his lips. To my surprise, he kissed me hard and gave my groin a squeeze.

"Let's go, Axel..."

* * *

It seemed like it took forever to get to my bedroom, and even longer to get him undressed. He took off his glasses with a minxy smirk before he pushed me on my back. Marluxia crawled over to me and unzipped my pants with his teeth. I shuddered as he pulled down my boxers and started going down on me. His mouth was hot as fuck and I loved the way he swirled his tongue around the tip. I grabbed his head and made him take more of me in.

"You're pretty-- _ohh yeah_--good at this," I gasped. He stopped sucking me and licked his lips.

"I want more of you, Axel," the sultry pinkhead whispered. I put a few of my fingers against his lips and he sucked them in, moaning around each finger like a sex kitten. He leaned back and took two of my fingers inside of his ass. I moaned at the sight and I swallowed his scream with a hot kiss. Marluxia rocked into the fingers wantonly.

"Feels good?" I asked teasingly.

"Hah, _ahh_..."

"Can't hear you, baby..."

"God, YES!"

"That's what I wanna hear," I nipped at his neck and reached for some lube under my pillow. I slicked my cock in the gel and Marluxia guided it inside of him with a strangled moan of my name.

"All the way inside me, Axel, _mmm_..." he breathed in my ear. "Do it hard, Axel..."

"You got it, baby."

The bed creaked as I rocked in and out of Marluxia. His fingernails clawed at my back and he moaned my name over and over helplessly. I got turned on more and more with each moan he made; I angled my thrusts to hit his sweet spot to make him scream even more.

"Mmm! Axel, yes! It feels so good!" Marluxia moaned against my mouth before pulling me into another kiss.

"You should be on my end, baby, oh _fuck _yeah..."

He slipped his hand between our bodies and stroked his cock.

"Mmnn, I'm gonna come," he purred. "Oh God, I'm--!"

"Come with me, baby. Let me see you come..." I hissed and bit his ear. Marluxia gasped my name as his come stained both of our chests. I kissed Marluxia hard and shot my load inside him. After I caught my breath, I licked up his neck and he moaned.

"You're not satisfied yet?" Marluxia shivered.

"Not even close," I pinned his arms above his head and licked his lips. "Get ready 'cause it's gonna be a _long_ night."

* * *

That seemed to take forever to finish, I swear. But it's done. XD

--

SB


End file.
